


no one but you

by kuresoto



Series: left over treats ❤️ [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Drugs, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Rey is hungry for his cock and Ben is desperate to get fucked, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: In which Ben has been kidnapped and Rey has to rescue him, not really knowing where he is. She doesn't expect to see him brought on stage, his alabaster skin glowing under the spotlight, clad in nothing but a sheer skirt, to be sold off to the highest bidder in vengence for what he did as Supreme Leader of the First Order.





	no one but you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalenDrome (nerdherderette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/gifts).



> a super late treat from RFFA More than Love gift exchange D; unbeta-d so i apologise for any mistakes but jfc i was determined af to finish this ajhfjshdfjsg
> 
> prompt: Canon-setting, Kylo has been captured by XXXX and Rey is sent to try to free him and bring him back to the Resistance. Little does she know that he has been subdued (either through Force-suppression, or via drugs) and is being sold as a high-priced sex slave. She finds herself more than a little intrigued. *Bonus if he's scantily clad and had been given aphrodisiacs.

The first thing Rey noticed when she stepped into the darkly lit room was that her senses were immediately bombarded by a thick smoke. As much as she wanted to cough or fan herself, she had to refrain from doing so, lest she expose herself. She was already preoccupied with trying not to pull at her dress while trying not to fall in her heels, so the smoke was really the last thing she needed. She had survived far worse sand storms on Jakku; she could do this.

As she took her seat and guestered the droid for a drink, she saw that the room was densely packed with aristocrats of all sorts; some human and others non-human.

She couldn’t believe the trouble Ben had gotten himself into. Understandable though; the laws he had put in place during his time as Supreme Leader of the First Order did not benefit the Outer Rim territories run by crime syndicates. Once the First Order was no more, Kylo Ren had joined the Resistance to help pick up the pieces of the shattered New Republic. Even though Ben spent a lot of his time within the Inner and Mid Rim territories, he could not deny that he had made many enemies. Even _she_ knew it was a matter of time before the past caught up and land him in trouble.

Only she didn’t think he would be taken right in the middle of a meeting with the remaining Senators of the New Republic.

Whilst Hosnian Prime was destroyed, along with any semblance of government, various planets under the New Republic had set up contingency plans in case such an incident happened, appointing temporary officials until government could be restored.

However as she sipped from her glass made of fine crystal, she knew there was only one group of people who could orchestrate such an abduction. And fund it.

Whilst Canto Bight was still allowed to exist, the strict weapon laws put in place had resulted in heavy burdens to arm dealers and any tech company who benefited off war. Some conceded and followed the new ways; others outright refused and landed themselves in jail. The appeal of the casino planet also grew dull without the child slavers and tortured animals. Remembering the violent protests against abolishing child and animal enslavement always brought a foul taste in Rey’s mouth. How did anyone think such a public objection was okay?

All of the sudden, Rey was glad for the poor lighting in the warm, smokey room, or someone would surely notice the angry glare on her face or the way her hands were clenched in tight fists against the plush armchair. It had taken her a few days to track Ben to a hotel on a planet that hinged on the Unknown Regions of the galaxy, and she hoped that he didn’t have to endure too much in those few days. She was there now. She would find him and rescue him from wherever he was.

Just as she was about to lean over to another patron, knowing that she would have to rub shoulders with them to find out more about the planet, a hushed silence fell over the crowd and a spotlight appeared on the stage at the front of the room.

A single man in a pristine double breasted white suit stood in front of a golden microphone. He opened his arms and looked over his thin rectangle frames to survey at the audience. “Welcome, esteemed guests! Firstly, I would like to apologise for the short notice, but I can see that it was no issue. After all, I would not have called you out here tonight if I did not have something truly delicious to present for you. As you know, our community has faced heavy losses since the First Order changed leadership. No one is happy with the state of things, and who knows how long we must endure such protocols before we are able to rise to power once again. Hopefully this may tie you over until a more favorable change is upon us. Reminder that the bidding starts at one million credits.”

Rey felt her stomach sink and dreaded what was to come. When the presenter flourished his arms once more, a familiar figure was brought out from behind the royal red velvet curtains, scantily clad, in chains with a thick metal collar fastened around his neck.

“Ben,” she whispered to herself as the crowd became deafening with bids being tossed from all directions. Amongst the numbers and the profanities being screamed at the captive man on stage, there were also a few catcalls from various guests. Even from her seat near the back, Rey could see his alabaster skin and the skimpy outfit he was forced into. He practically _glowed_. A part of her wanted to scowl at such a demeaning outfit, but there was no denying how _delicious_ he looked. There was also something else. She half expected him to snap and snarl, not submit and patiently wait to be sold off to the highest bidder.

“Fifty million credits! My, oh my, Kylo Ren! You are becoming my most successful business deal to date! Ah, sixty million credits to the Twi’lek in the front!”

They must have forced spice onto him, drugging him until he was no more than a dazed man, unaware of his surroundings. Her fingers itched to ignite her hidden lightsaber, but she couldn’t. There were too many people, and she wasn’t sure how to get him off the planet if he was still drugged.

“Remember folks, you can do _anything_ to our beloved ruler. The cocktail of spice he’s been given can only be cured one way! Drag it out as long as you want! He is your own sex slave and will be such until you decide so!”

Rey’s stomach twisted into knots at his words. The crowd became more rowdy, some screaming out their disgusting fantasies in excitement. She wished she could outbid everyone, but the New Republic was still being rebuilt and would not fund her outrageous bids to save Ben Solo from such a depraved situation. Hell, she didn’t plan to breathe a word of his circumstances the moment this was over. He didn’t need that embarrassment and shame.

After what felt like an eternity, the bidding started to slow down until it was between three parties.

“Five hundred million credits! Sold to the Anzat at the back!” The presenter let out a laugh. “Oh, our dear Supreme Leader is in for quite a ride, folks!”

The sheer amount of credits forked out for this charade was absolutely disgusting. So many problems could be solved if the occupants of the room put their money to good use, rather than to whatever self-absorbed life they led. She watched in anger as the winner of the auction sauntered to the stage, swiping a card that probably transferred the funds. The Anzat then followed two guards out the side door, most likely to a private room to meet his prize. Nope, no way in hell was Rey having any of that. _Especially_ with an Anzat. She didn’t think they still existed, many believing they had died out from being unable to find enough Force individuals to feed off of. Apparently not, Rey grimaced as she slipped out of the grumbling room unnoticed.

Lips pressed into a thin line, Rey weaved through the halls of the hotel until she finally found a secluded room with two guards outside, and had to stop herself from taking them on herself. If she knocked out the guards as well as the buyer inside, it would only draw more attention and then she would _never_ get Ben out of here. She had to be stealthy, despite her want to drive her lightsaber through the body of every being in that hotel.

Spying a removable panel above her on the ceiling, she made sure the coast was clear before ripping it off its hinges and jumping into the ventilation system, dress ripping as she did so. She barely paid attention to it, already annoyed at the restricting garments she had to don for the event. It took a few wrong turns, but she eventually hovered over the right room. The link between herself and Ben, albeit hazy due to his current state, was still present, calling out to her softly like a lullaby. And the purring that echoed through the ducts was a sure sign that she got the right room.

From between the panels, she caught sight of the buyer, sitting on the edge of the bed and caressing Ben’s cheek with a single finger. Ben remained motionless, his eyes glassy and open, staring upwards to where Rey hid. Two tentacle-like proboscises extended from the Anzat’s cheeks, whipping back and forth in the air as he crowed about how excited he was to feed, much less upon a Skywalker brain.

She had to act now. Summoning her lightsaber that was strapped to her thigh, she counted to three, barely going over the measly plan she had just concocted, too fixated on how helpless Ben was. Poised and ready, she smashed through the ventilation cover and charged at the Anzat. Being without a proper feed for who knew how long, the Anzat was weak and could barely react in time before Rey’s bright blue saber lopped his head off.

“Okay, Ben, we gotta-” Rey’s sentence died on her lips when she spun around and took in - _properly_ took in - the sight before her.

While the Anzat’s weak Force manipulation faded from Ben’s mind, the spice mix was still present, and it showed. Dragging himself upright, he looked at Rey with hooded lids, sweat glistening over his body as he breathed heavily. “R-Rey,” he panted, rubbing his legs together.

Immediately, her eyes darted south. It was impossible to miss his throbbing cock through the transparent fabric that covered his nether regions. Rey’s previous thoughts came rushing to the forefront of her mind once again, the way he looked when he was first brought out on stage, his skin glowing under the spotlight. They had minimally dressed him, probably to show how pliant the former Supreme Leader had become, along with displaying his physical attributes to garner more attention. On stage, they had him in nothing but a sheer, crimson skirt that had two slits to expose his muscular thighs, and hung low at his hips. Now, looking down at him, Rey noticed they had donned a crown upon his head so a see-through, white veil fell over his face, like a bride. A part of her wanted to rip it off his head and cover him up, but she couldn’t stop her heart from hammering in her chest, beating so fast that she might faint.

He propped himself up with one hand and brushed his veil aside, which did nothing to help the situation. Rey swallowed the lump in her throat; they had put something on his face so that his lashes were thick and luscious, and his plump lips were red like kiss-bitten lips were. They also put some perfume on him, which would normally repulse Rey, but it didn’t. It was a scent she couldn’t place, but it made her surge forward, desperate to touch him.

Before she knew what she was doing, she pushed him back down, hands on either side of his head as she looked down at him like an animal. The veil fell back over his face, acting as a barrier as she caressed his cheek. His skin burned like fire but was soft like the sands of Jakku.

“Rey,” he breathed again, chest heaving so it bounced hypnotically. “M-Make it stop.”

His eyes were wet with fear, something he would never show anyone else but her. Suddenly, Rey was bathed in guilt. She rolled off him and tried to put as much distance between them as possible. Ben moaned, hand weakly reaching out to her. “N-No! I-I need you...please _Rey_.”

When did it get so hot in here? The dress she was forced to wear was heavy but still allowed for ventilation, and yet, she clawed at it as if it suffocated her. She violently shook her head as she started to undo her dress, not caring how it would be perceived as. She was going to boil if she didn’t get her dress off. “I-I’ll find an antidote, Ben. It’ll be alright.” Why was she gasping for air? Her dress pooled to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her chest band and underwear, and _still_ she felt like she was on fire. The distinct wetness accumulating between her legs didn’t help either. “Why is it so hot in here? It shouldn’t be this hot. What is happening?” she babbled as she ran to the windows, hoping to crack one open to let fresh air in, only to scream in frustration when they wouldn’t open. “Argh, what is this?!”

“ _Rey_.”

The way he called out her name...she didn’t need him doing _that_ , not now. It was already a challenge to hold herself back, stop herself from pinning him to the bed and grind her hips against his.

“ _Please,_ it’s too much,” he moaned, catching her last thought. “I-I need you to touch m-me. J-Just this once...I promise.”

She glanced at the door, remembering that the guards outside were not far off, and pressed her thighs together in hopes to alleviate her aching center. “Y-You’re not yourself, Ben. This is just the spice talking.”

“Then why are you sweating?” he asked, just as he gave up all pretense of being proper. He pulled his skirt aside to reveal his erect penis, standing tall and proud with plump veins running down his shaft. It bobbed eagerly, Ben twitching as he grasped it with shaking hands. The sharp intake of air through his clenched teeth _did things_ to Rey, who stood frozen by the floor to ceiling windows.

“What are you doing?” she stuttered, hands forgotten by her sides as she watched with rapt attention.

He grasped his cock and slowly moved his fist up and down, a clear fluid beading from his tip. With his thumb, he spread his slippery precum over the head, chin tilted back as he picked up his pace. Rey couldn’t help but stare intently as he furiously pumped his cock, the muscles of his arm jutting out. Her heart beat in sync with his movements, as if he was beating the drum of her heart.

This wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. If she didn’t have so much sexual energy pent up, she might have burst into tears. After everything that had happened, everything they had endured together, and still, they were not safe. She refused to let Ben’s past dictate how their lives were spent together, as yet, she felt her resolve unfurling, weakening as hot, white stripes flew across his abdomen and painted his glistening body.

She would not take him on some slave-auction world, with both of them hopped up on some spice mix. She would not allow herself to surrender to her primal urges to take his ready cock into her, into any of her holes. She would not allow for more defamation of Ben Solo. She would not…

And yet, she found herself diving across the room, hand wrapping around his thick cock and lips crashing upon his. Teeth clacked with teeth and skin, her kiss bruising and guaranteed to leave his lips ripe and red. She ripped her lips from his and swallowed his cock whole, nostrils flaring when she heard Ben hiss ‘ _Yesss_.’ It only made her more determined, more hungry as his heavy length slid down her throat, the flat of her tongue rubbing along the bump of his veins. As she bobbed her head up and down, her throat relaxing and taking more of his impressive cock, Ben let out desperate gasps, hips bucking haphazardly.

Rey didn’t give him a chance to choke her, pulling his cock from her throat with a loud slurp and swung her legs to straddle him. A thin sliver of saliva dribbled from her mouth as she literally pushed aside her underwear and lowered herself on him. Both moaned, mouths dropping open at the sensation of it all, neither pausing and immediately moving into a carnal rut. Ben, too weak from the spice, flailed his arms around, one hand gripping the bed sheets as the other roamed over his chest and up to his face. He tried thrusting up into Rey, but was inevitably helpless to her desperate movements, her cunt devouring him as she bounced on top.

 _Maker_ , the sight of his arm thrown over his eyes drove her crazy. She swirled her hips, cock buried deep within her as she rocked back and forth. Everything was a mess, what with him being sold off and now her fervent need to fuck him, but amidst it all, Ben continued to be a sight to behold. His flushed face and eyes darted around, too embarrassed to look her in the eye as she fucked the life from him.

She grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her, back arched so their faces were separated by a small space. His eyes widened, glistening with unshed tears, as his body trembled. “R-Rey,” he whined.

“I-It’s gonna be fine. We’ll get this spice out of you and then we’re gonna get outta here,” she slurred, ass jiggling as she fucked his cock enthusiastically.

“I don’t want this to end-” His plea was cut short when he sensed Rey’s mind entangling with his, like it had done so many times before. Her mind was filled with pure lust and want, too long had the both of them danced around each other with neither making a move; both too scared and comfortable with how things were.

“This won’t end when we get outta here. I’ll never let this end,” she breathed as she pressed her cheek against his face. “The only change is that we’ll be fucking each other.”

Her confession made Ben slam up into her, the longing he yearned for finally satiated. “Don’t leave me,” he whimpered, still tender and vulnerable from his years under Snoke’s thumb.

“I’ll never leave you. Never,” she whispered.

With their groins flush with one another, Rey clenched around his cock, relishing at how nicely he had stretched and stroked her walls. Suddenly, Ben’s body stuttered, but Rey remained seated atop of him. She felt his hot cum fill her up, her lip wedged between her teeth as she swayed back and forth, hoping to milk him as much as she could.

Chest still huffing, she carefully got off him, cunt twitching as his cum slithered down her thigh, watching as the thick, white fluid oozing down his own length seeped into the bed sheets below. Rey couldn’t pull her eyes away; the sheer amount of cum that left him was incredible, Ben valiantly continuing to squeeze out every last drop. The bed sheets were ruined, saturated until they were a sopping mess, but that didn’t stop Rey from kneeling down and licking a stripe up his length. She sat up and hummed, a smile dancing on her face as she savored the taste.

The sight did nothing to help the situation, Ben’s cock still painfully erect and throbbing. His hands wrapped around his girth once more, pumping his spent cock a few times to coat his fingers before they drifted downwards. Rey’s pupils dilated and her mouth hung open. She knew Ben would smirk at her under normal circumstances, but was too preoccupied with massaging his hole to notice her expression. Fingers slicked with his own juices, he cautiously slipped one of his thick fingers inside, popping in like it was nothing. He sucked air through his teeth and worked his hole, another finger joining soon after.

“T-The spice…”

Rey barely registered his words, too busy watching his fingers disappear inside him, stretching his hole more than she thought possible. Suddenly, he rolled over and shoved his ass in the air, the veil falling from his head as he unashamedly fingered himself. He moaned so filthily, his other hand gripping the base of his cock, squeezing tightly as a third finger joined the others. He thrusted his fingers in and out, wrist twisting so that he could work all angles of his asshole.

Her body felt numb, but tingle at the same time. Her thighs were sticky with his cum, but she felt her wetness return, her cunt clenching at the sight before her. She wanted to help him, her body practically screaming at her to do something, but she didn’t know how. With shaky legs, she scrambled off the bed and rummaged through the drawers that were against the wall. There _must_ be something. Afterall, he was sold off as a _sex slave_.

She was not disappointed. Drawers upon drawers were filled with different devices, each wrapped in its own packaging, and more obscure than the last. If she wasn’t in such a lustful frenzy, she would ignite her saber and destroy the contents, but alas, Rey had no time to think of such things. She needed to take care of the ache between her legs as well as Ben’s spice-induced state.

Fourth draw down and Rey smiled in triumph. By the time she got back to Ben, he was frantically fucking his reddening hole, his fingers now coated in sticky, dried up cum that burned his ass. He was going to hurt himself if she didn’t stop him.

Rey laid a gentle hand upon him, guiding his hands away so she could take care of him. He let out a huff and flopped against the soft bed with a pout, his glorious ass presented to Rey, clenching and twitching. She shushed him and massaged his round globes, squeezing his plump flesh until a whine escaped his throat. Fingers splayed and sinking into his skin, Rey pulled his cheeks apart to reveal his puckered hole. Throwing caution to the wind, she gave it a lick, enjoying how Ben jolted. She licked his hole again, her leathery tongue rubbing against entrance until she could slip inside. Ben wriggled under her and tried adjusting to her probes. He squeezed around her tongue, sucking and pushing her muscle from him, causing her drool to get everywhere.

She pulled back with a loud slurp and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her other hand ventured closer, roaming and savoring the feel of his smooth skin, before sneaking to his hole once again. With a tentative push, her index finger easily slipped past his tight ring of muscles, his hole swallowing her whole finger effortlessly. There was little to no resistance, causing Rey to push another finger inside. She had to bite down on her hand at how easy it was to fuck him. There must be muscle relaxants in the spice mix, she guessed, a third finger joining to stretch and prepare Ben for what she had planned. He remained surprisingly still, head resting on his folded arms before him, ass slightly raised for Rey to do whatever. A sigh escaped his nostrils with a content smile dancing on his face.

“Are you okay with this?” she murmured close to his ear.

 _‘Yes_ ,’ she heard him whisper in her mind, their bond falling open for Rey to see all his desires. He could cum all he want but the spice would still be in effect. He needed something more, something different...something Rey was more than willing to give.

“I got you, I got you,” she reassured repeatedly, giving his hole one last massage before replacing her fingers with the self-lubricating, blunt object she had retrieved from the drawers. The shiny lube mixed with the remnants of his dried cum, the uncomfortable chafe of his dry fingers becoming a distant memory.

Soft yet firm, the contraption was long with a thick girth, unmistakable for what it was to be used for. There were no hisses or winces of pain, instead a gasp mixed with a groan as Rey pushed forward. The bulbous head of the toy slipped past his rim, taken in easily. She salivated at how his greedy hole took it all, clenching and relaxing until she hit the spot where Ben let out an obscene moan into the pillow. One hand over his ass and the other wrapped around the dildo, she pressed and released, gently shaking the fake cock so the tip would nudge against his prostate over and over. It was so delicious to see him shake and gasp, the dildo buried deep in his ass as the other end with the same penis head shape jiggled in the air hypnotically.

Her teeth sunk down into his supple ass when his body shook, his erect cock pressed against his stomach as he squirted over his abdomen. He whined and pushed his ass higher, skin pimpling as Rey continued her ministrations without missing a beat. The sounds from his mouth became wanton once again, the last of the spice wreaking havoc through his body.

With a grin, Rey pushed herself up to shuck off the last of her underwear, and swung her leg over his muscular thighs. Her knees dug into the mattress as she gripped the dildo, positioning it under her so she could sink down with ease. However, the moment she released it, the tip slipped back out, her vagina muscles unable to match his sphincter. She growled and held the dildo in place, sliding it back in and extending herself over his back, one hand gripping the bed sheets next to his head as she rocked back and forth. The pair moaned in unison, the ends of the dildo hitting their sensitive nerves without fail. There wasn’t a lot of movement, but that was all they needed.

Rey didn’t dare let go of the dildo, hand remained firmly around the middle section for stability. She panted and gasped, forehead digging into his back and getting a whiff of his musky sex-soaked scent. “Up, shuffle up,” she managed breathlessly. She yanked on the rubber length and like a marionette, Ben’s ass pulled upwards. Seeing the opportunity, she quickly slipped a hand between the slippery sheets and himself and grasped his cock. It pulsed in her hand, painfully hard and still sticky with cum. She didn’t even need to pump his cock, her steady grip more than enough. The way she gently gyrated her hips, one end hitting his prostate while the other matched perfectly against her g-spot, made their skin sizzle with pleasure.

Rey couldn’t pick up her pace or brutually pound into Ben as she would like, but when she tried rolling her hips, she delivered the final blow that sent him over the edge. Forehead still grinding down into the wide expanse of his back, her eyes slipped closed when the rubber cock bumped against her clit, making her see stars from behind her lids. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip so hard that it threatened to draw blood as she rode out her orgasm. Her eyes remained shut, the feel of Ben’s body jerking wildly against her was beyond anything she could imagine. His high-pitched whine also sweetened the experience, his hot cum spurting from his tip and ruining the sheets even more. She didn’t think it was possible, but his load never dwindled. If anything, this time had the most cum pouring from him.

Ben’s moans were eventually muffled by the pillow as he came down from his high, his teeth tightly clamped down as his saliva leaked and drenched the fabric. Rey lost track of time, the pair frozen in that position, their bodies too weak to move. Eventually, she collapsed next to him, the dildo slipping out of her with a dull _pop_ , while the other end remained firmly buried inside him. With a slack hand, she playfully batted the dildo, drawing a groan and huff from him.

“We should get out of here,” she said sleepily.

Ben hummed, eyes long since shut and head already nuzzling into her side. “Probably,” he responded with an equally tired voice. “The door is locked, yeah?” She nodded and he sighed. “We can afford a few hours before we burn this place to the ground.”

It was Rey’s turn to hum, hand coming up to card his hair as she dropped a kiss on his forehead. “I rather like the sound of that.”

 


End file.
